Any Given Weekday
by MitchieKoh
Summary: REGROUPING... SORRY Bella: So here I am, 3 years after. In a perfect home provided by a perfect man. I am his but he's not mine. Btw... this is ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first, so I hope you can give this a chance. I'm pretty excited! **  
**Btw..there are twists and turns here, so don't jump into conclusion much. :)**

* * *

"Bella! I'm home!"

I heard a happy voice calling out to me. Mmmm… he's here. I can't help it, every time I hear his voice my face just light up.

"Carlisle," I said happily while running to him. He picked me up and twirled us around the living room. I squealed and laugh as he twirls us several times. I almost felt dizzy but I don't care. I just feel so happy right now.

Today is my day. Today is my time with him. Today is another opportunity for me to show him how much I appreciate everything that he's done for me. Carlisle saved my life. Yeah he's a doctor but he didn't save me in that way.

I was about to be broken when he found me. I was closed to being sold to Satan when he came along. My father died when I was 17 and I was left under the custody of an aunt that I barely know. She's my father's second cousin, or that's what I was told. My mom… Well, I have no idea what happened to her. My father never talked about her and I never asked because I never felt the need to have her. After the funeral and the paper works, she dragged me to the other side of the country. New York. I've never been to any part of the US. Forks WA have always been it for me. I was born there, I went to school there, and I want to work there; or move to Seattle at least. I've seen a lot of movies that features New York. I have to admit, I am pretty excited about it. I want to see the lights and the high rise building. I want to see the shows in Broadway and ice skating in Central Park. Unfortunately, those never happened while I was in aunt's custody. The moment we stepped out of the subway we took from the airport, and got in her house in Queens, she took me to my room that I needed to share with 3 other women. It is a two storey, 3 bedroom house that accommodates at least 10 other women. Long story short, that house is not a home. The girls there work for my aunt. They are hookers, and I almost became one of them. Another long story short, within a month of living with my aunt as her slave, she decided that I needed to earn money for her. She called her richest clients one night and decided to auction me to them. Auction me! Like I'm some antique or part of the crown jewels! Luckily, Carlisle was dragged by one of his friends and attended the auction. That's when he saved me. He bought me from my aunt. Yes, bought! Their conversation is still clear in my mind.

"I want her", Carlisle told my aunt.

"Of course you want her. So does the rest of the gents in the room. Now find your seat and prepare your bid", my aunt spat to him. I never looked at them. I was looking at the ground during this exchange then his response surprised me.

"I want to buy her", he whispered. My head snapped and looked at him. He was looking at me. _Oh my! _He looks very young and very good looking. Short blond hair, straight nose, fair skin, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"What? You want to buy her?" my aunt asked surprised.

"Yes. I want her to be mine. Only mine. I want to take her with me and never come back here", he said still looking at me.

"Oh no, mister! She's my gold mine! She's a virgin, she'll be very expensive!"

"How much?"

"What?"

"I said how much? How much do you want for her?"

"$100,000", my aunt said proudly. I gasped at her audacity. _$100,000? Who the hell have that money? _

"Deal!"

Four letters. Those four letters saved me from my almost ruined life.

So here I am, 3 years after. In a perfect home provided by a perfect man. I am his but he's not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I have two versions of this story and it's killing me! I don't know which one to upload, but I decided to go on the original path for now. I will be uploading the other version soon. Anyway, hope you're liking this so far. trust me, it will get better.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Twilight but i love them. :)

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

I am inside Carlisle's car driving to the city. I haven't said a word to him nor him to me. _What am I going to do? Am I going to be his servant or is it about sex? Am I going to be his sex slave?_ That thought brought me chills and I can't avoid but shiver a little.

"Cold?", Carlisle asked as he lower down the air condition in the car. I shook my head and gazed outside the window. The summer sun has set a few hours ago but the sky is still fairly bright. I can't help but compare it to my life right now. The sun has set for me months ago and there's a chance that I might never see it shine again, but for the first time I am able to see despite the darkness. And my vision got clearer when he spoke again.

"You know, Isabella, I am not going to ask you to do anything that you're not comfortable doing. I'm not going to harm you", he said calmly and I believed him. I can feel his honesty and sincerity.

"What did you buy me for?", I whispered.

"Honestly, I didn't know that I will be buying you or anyone when I went there. It was my first time there, believe it or not", he said shaking his head with the right side of his mouth twitched to a half smile. Then he spoke again, silently this time and I saw his grasp on the steering wheel tighten, "I needed to escape from reality, Isabella… for my own sanity. So I let my friend Marcus drag me to that place. He said it was recommended to him. It was both our first time so we didn't know what to do". He paused for a few seconds I thought he stopped breathing. "What I said there, about you being _only mine_… I don't know why I said that. When I saw you when we came in, I _felt_ more than saw your fear. There was no emotion in your face, nothing in the way you moved can be read. It's like looking at a robot but I still felt… I felt the need to protect you."

He didn't say any more. I looked outside the window again without knowing what I'm looking at. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. I feel lost. Lost but calm. I'm so confused but I'm not afraid.

We stopped in front of what seem to be a two-storey townhouse. The surrounding area is very quiet, peaceful. I followed him up the steps and walked inside. It surprised me to see the simplicity of the house. The living room has flat screen TV and radio. There's an office near the living room and a door on the opposite side of the office which separates the kitchen from rest of the house. There are no fancy dining table or china cabinets. I fell in love immediately. I found out later on that the basement is where the good stuffs are: bar, gaming console, and billiard table. All I can think of is _bachelor's pad haven_.

"You'll be staying here. It belongs to my parents… my personal piece of heaven. This is where I go when I need to… uhm… to escape."

"Uhmm… When you said I'll be staying here for a couple of days, what do you mean? I mean, where will you stay?"

He hesitated for a moment then spoke, "I'm staying in my house, Isabella. I'm going home on Friday. My wife and kids will be back from the Hamptons by then." _Oh_. _So… If he has a wife and kids… does that make me a mistress?_

"Isabella… I don't know what I'm doing here to tell you the truth. I don't know what to do with… I don't know what to do with our situation. I never cheated on my wife before and I don't know if this counts."

He sighed and stared at his feet before speaking again.

"I wanted to escape reality because reality really hurts right now for me. My wife… she… ", he trailed off then looked at me again.

"But I will be honest with you. I am attracted to you. I want you; and I mean it. But I also meant what I said in the car. I'm not going to make you do things that you are not comfortable doing. "

_Okay. Now I'm a little nervous_.

We stared at each other in what felt like hours. I don't know what to say nor do. I wonder what happened to his wife. But I will not ask. I'm not in a position to. Looking at him though… something touched me inside that I never felt before. I know he's old but he doesn't look _very_ old. He is very attractive and he has the most honest set of eyes that I've ever seen. I know he has a kind heart and he's as lost as me right now. He blinked and the spell was broken. For the first time since we met earlier, I know what to do. Actually I don't really know what to _do_ but I can let him know how I feel about this quagmire we're in.

I took a deep breath and put on a brave face. "Carlisle, never in my life have I imagined that I will be a tool to ruin someone's marriage, better yet, a family. But you bought me from the hell hole that I was in. Actually, you saved me. I owe you my life. You can do whatever you want to do with me and I will not complaint. I… I'm… I'm not a virgin, though. Sorry to disappoint you." I looked down and I felt my face burning.

"Ahahahaha!" Carlisle burst out laughing. He's laughing like he never laughed before. I'm really confused now. _Is he laughing at me?_

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that… I don't know…", he's still holding his laughter. "Come here." I went to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I never laughed like that for a long time." He put both his arms on each of shoulders then said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For your honesty, I guess. And for looking so adorable despite this situation. I mean, really? You feel guilty because you're no longer a virgin while here I am taking over your life? Isabella, I want to help you stand up on your own. Again, I will not ask you to do something…"

"…that I wouldn't be comfortable doing.", I chimed in. "I know that, Carlisle. And I'm letting you know now that I am willing to give you anything that you need from me. To do whatever you want from 'this' to work. To make me your money's worth. To make me worthy of…".

"Oh believe me, Isabella, you are worthy. You are more than enough." He hugged me again and I felt like home.

Carlisle brought me to my room made sure I have everything I needed then he went to his own room. I did my nightly rituals before going to bed and surprisingly, I was able to sleep immediately.

The next day, we went to a grocery store nearby and bought food and supplies. Carlisle told me that one thing he love about this neighborhood is that people mind their own business. That proved to be true. There were no disapproving looks when we walked close to each other with some physical contact. No one bothered to ask what our relationship is. I think I'm going to love it here.

Later that day, Carlisle explained to me that his family doesn't know about the brownstone. It was an inheritance from his grandparents when he was very young and never used it until recently. We talked all day about anything under the sun. I was surprised on how easy it was for me to open up to him. I told him about my parents and school in Forks. I even told him how my first boyfriend, Jacob, woo me in getting to be with him when we turned 17. I never regretted that. I love that big jock of mine. Well, not mine anymore. He and I broke up when my father died because there is no way it will ever work. The day went by then Carlisle needed to go home… to his family. I don't know why but I felt very sad when I saw him drive away. I feel alone again. _Pull yourself together, Swan. You know what kind of situation you got into. Just think about it… this is way better than what would have been._

Carlisle stays at the brownstone with me once a week; always on a weekday. I guess he and his family go on trips on weekends. But I can't complain, of course. He usually calls before he comes over and that gives me chance to clean up and cook his favorite food. He has an obsession for meat, something that he says he cannot indulge on often because his wife watches his diet. So I pulled on my magic on beef, pork, and chicken. I surprise him with a different dish as often as possible and until now he can't decide what his favorite dish is. In the course of a few weeks, I convinced him to call me Bella instead of Isabella. I mean, what's the formality for, right? During one of our weekday together, he had a breakdown. He told me how his wife was diagnosed with breast cancer which resulted to his visit in hell hole where he found me. They wanted her to undergo medication but she refused. She wanted them to continue to live a normal life. However, it did not end there. They had trouble with the kids, too. Their son became an alcoholic and they needed to send him to London to his wife's parents for medication. Their daughter almost went through depression. Luckily, they were able to see signs before she went under. Those were the things that Carlisle needed to escape from. And the fact that he feels inadequate as a doctor; being unable to cure his own family specially his wife. I console him every time he breaks down. Having nothing to say, I just sit with him and offered him my ears and a few touches here and there. I felt his pain. I felt his frustration and his anger on himself. In the middle of August, Carlisle had a breakdown again which is caused by his self loathing. I decided that comfort is no longer enough to make this beautiful man feel better. I offered myself to him. I allowed him to let out his frustration through sex. But it was never just sex with Carlisle. He's careful with me. He worships my body and I did the same with his. He made me feel like a woman… a worthy woman.

When Carlisle is away, I busied myself in looking for a job. Carlisle said I don't have to but I want to do something. And honestly, I don't think he can support me forever and I don't want him to. I told him about my decision but he has a decision of his own.

"Carlisle, I want to work. I can't stay in the house all day without doing anything, I'll go crazy! My brain will freeze that one day you'll find me standing in the corning with staring in space," I said stubbornly.

He chuckled, "You're so adorable, Bella. I tell you what, don't work. Go to school, instead."

"Are you serious?", I can't help the excitement that spread through my body and I'm sure I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. I am serious. I will pay for everything that you need."

My excitement faded when reality kicked in. "Carlisle… You've spent so much money on me already. I will be six feet under and I will still be unable pay you back."

"I'm not asking you to pay me back, Bella. I want to help you, remember? Besides, I believe I told you before… You're more than enough, Bella."

I contemplated on what to say then I had an idea. I was grinning again when I said, "I have a proposition."

"Uh-oh. Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Hear me out, please. I will go back to school. I will let you pay for everything."

"Okay. But?"

"Let me get a job. Carlisle, please," I have my hands on either side of his shoulders facing him and giving him a pleading look. "I want to earn my own money and I want to be independent, somehow. I don't want to depend on you all my life. I mean, come on… we both know that this will end someday."

_Wow. That realization hurts._

"Bella…"

"Carlisle, I know what I got myself into. I know how this thing works. I'm smarter than what you give me credit for."

"Hey. I know you're smart, and you are also beautiful. Okay, if you want to work then work. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Make sure that you'll have one of your weekdays free… for me." I gave him a huge smile and hugged him. I'm so lucky to have this man.

That's how our set up has been since then. Once a week I am his and he is mine.

* * *

**A/N: ** Are you ready to meet the rest of the gang? Who do you think are Carlisle's kids?


End file.
